


rage, rage against the dying of the light

by screechfox



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Sort of an origin story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very beginning of Rythian, and his relationship with the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rage, rage against the dying of the light

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for a pretty vague tumblr prompt, but it gave me a little more freedom, so I'm not complaining.

The first thing Rythian knows in a human body is pain. Unbearingly hot pain as all of his light tries to burst through his skin and escape back into the sky. It hurts more than anything he’s ever known - the few hundred years of complete solitude he’s experienced are nothing compared to this.

His limbs are warping, he can feel faintly. Whatever vessel he’s been pulled down into isn’t fit for his energy. All he can see is a blinding white if he tries to open his eyes. All he can hear are screams. 

It’s the most effort he’s ever had to exert, but he pulls all of his energy and his light back inside himself. 

The smell of seared flesh is hot in the air, though he doesn’t know what that is yet.

The screaming dies down as he gets himself under control, and he assumes that everyone around him has done the same. But he opens his eyes to quite the opposite sight.

All around him are ink-black figures sucking materials into wide, gaping mouths. He can see no sign of anyone like him, with light leaking from wounds all over his body, but mostly still human-looking.

All he can see are monsters. Monsters stolen from the sky just like him, but monsters all the same.

Rythian doesn’t know whose body this is that he’s been forced into. He watched many people on these rocks, but this man isn’t one of them.

It makes him sick to the stomach, and he’d throw up if he had anything to throw up but his own light. As it is, he just pushes himself up, hand resting on a marble building for a moment before he realises that he’s burning it away.

A scorched print is left on the brick as he pulls his hand towards himself. 

He doesn’t know anything about how to get away from all of these creatures, just that he has to, so he begins running through the remains of the streets.

The clothes that had been on this man before Rythian took his place are barely more than tatters now - half burnt away and half destroyed by his warped limbs. It’d be cold for anyone else, but since his inner heat leaves marks on the ground as he runs, he’s not got a problem there.

Besides, the endless cold of space has nothing on this.

He knows there are portals to other worlds on these rocks - remembers it faintly, as if from a dream - but he doesn’t think he has a hope of finding one. Not in the warren of marble corridors crawling with ink-black figures.

Rythian’s still in pain - everything inside his body is being burnt away, and he’s not even sure how he’s still moving, or breathing, or  _ anything _ , but he’s not looking the gift horse in the mouth. Still, it’s getting a lot, and he falls to his knees again as the heat threatens to burn away his skin for a second time.

There’s- A sound. He doesn’t know what it is, but then a shadow alights above him and a voice rumbles out of it.

“You are not of us,” It says, and he struggles to look up. He can’t make anything out anyway, but for the ink-black shape stretching wide across the sky. “How did you get here?”

He doesn’t know how to speak, and he chokes out sounds for a moment, as the creature begins to ask again.

“I was pulled down with you,” He gets out, voice hoarse. “Please, I just-- I just want to get to safety.”

There’s a horrifying screech and a deep gray claw thuds deep into the ground behind him, dark black scales looming upwards. Rythian swallows, searching for something else to say.

“This is safety. This is home. You are not of us but you belong here.” Rythian coughs, and struggles to his feet again. He doesn’t want that at all - not to be stuck here for eternity with some of the foulest creatures in the cosmos. 

He runs. He runs again but this time his deep fear spurs him on further and further. He can hear that sound again - the beating of wings - and he knows there’s nothing, really, he can do. 

Except…

In the distance, he can see a basin full of stars - a portal to another world with a new sky. It’s a salvation, he thinks, and he speeds up - ignoring the dark footprints he leaves, ignoring the way the creature who spoke is getting closer and closer.

A claw scrapes down his back and he lets out a screech that matches the ones the other ink-black creatures make.

He’s almost there, and the voice booms out across the system, but he ignores it, barely processing the words that he would come to hate later in life.

“You can run, but we will find you and you will come home.”

Rythian dives through the portal and falls out onto the grass of a new world, though it singes below his burning skin.

He’s safe. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at screechfoxes on Tumblr. Have a nice day!


End file.
